


La fête des mères chez les Weasley

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Mother's Day, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: A quoi peut bien ressembler la fête des mères chez une famille qui compte tant sur Molly Weasley ?





	La fête des mères chez les Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été écrite pour le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

28 Mai 1989

Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine du Terrier. La journée avait été longue ! Elle avait dû s'occuper de Ginny et Ron, préparer le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner, le dîner, et maintenant s'occuper à nouveau de la vaisselle. En soi… elle appréciait grandement que quatre de ses petits garnements soient à Poudlard, moins de repas, moins de lessive, moins de vaiselle… Elle aurait sans doute du temps pour elle dans la soirée. Malgré tout… Elle regrettait l'absence de ses fils. Qu'est-ce qu'une mère privée de la présence de ses enfants ?

Elle rangea la dernière assiette, s'essuya les mains et… n'était-ce pas une petite tête rousse qu'elle venait de voir passer à côté du comptoir ? Elle s'approcha du lieu du crime et aperçut un joli dessin. Ginny était bien plus attentionnée que ses frères, pour sûr, mais Molly ne pouvait que remarquer le grincement des marches de l'escalier alors que sa fille se retranchait prestement dans les hauteurs. En voilà au moins une qui y avait pensé, se dit-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer un dernier coup sur la table du salon, quand elle remarqua un autre dessin. Beaucoup moins joli… ah, Ron n'était sans doute pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, mais au moins il avait fait l'effort de s'en souvenir. Elle allait ranger les deux dessins dans un tiroir, quand un hibou fit son entrée dans la vite du salon. Non pas la fenêtre, Errol… Il était épuisé par la lourde charge qu'il avait trainée depuis l'Ecosse. Percy lui offrait un vieux livre, il l'avait sans doute trouvé à la brocante de Pré-au-Lard, le connaissant. Il avait noté quelques mots sur la page de couverture.

Un autre hibou, beaucoup moins mal en point, fit son entrée un peu plus tard. C'était un hibou de l'école. Il était accompagné d'un présent de Charlie et d'une carte des jumeaux. Elle déballa un livre sur les sorts ménagers. Où Charlie avait-il bien pu le trouver ? Elle avait retourné tout Fleury et Botts sans jamais réussir à remettre la main sur sa couverture… Elle le posa sur la table, émue. Ce soir, elle pourrait faire un brin de lecture. Elle ouvrit la carte des jumeaux, qu'avaient-ils encore préparés pour elle ? À peine ouverte, un canon de voix tonitruantes et chantant partiellement faux s'éleva du papier. Molly était fière de ses fils, avec leur ingéniosité, ils iraient loin !

Elle raccrocha son tablier et s'installa confortablement au coin de la cheminée, feuilletant ce nouveau livre. Arthur rentrerait tard, une affaire l'avait retenu au Ministère. Une petite heure passa avant qu'un nouveau hibou ne franchisse le seuil de la maison. Il n'y avait qu'une petite bourse accrochée à sa patte. Molly l'ouvrit, et vit une petite poignée de gallions tomber dans sa main. Elle resta abasourdie. Il n'y avait pas de mots, mais elle savait reconnaître la marque de son fils, Bill, qui était actuellement en stage… La bourse était protégée par une myriade de sortilèges complexes. Soudain la lumière que projetait l'âtre de la cheminée baigna la pièce de nuances vertes. Molly glissa prestement la bourse dans une des poches de sa robe.

Eh bien, elle avait été gâtée cette année. Arthur émergea des flammes.

« Bonsoir, mon cœur. Excuse-moi de rentrer si tard, c'est une sombre histoire de…

\- Je sais, de boîtes aux lettres moldues ensorcelées. Ton message était assez clair.

\- Très bien… »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée « mon cœur ». Il sortit un paquet de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il le lui tendit. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un étrange objet.

« C'est un fouet électrique moldu… pour faire la cuisine… Je suis passée devant un magasin à Londres et ils… enfin bref…

\- Oui. »

Elle s'empressa d'aller le ranger dans la cuisine. Non, elle n'était pas contrariée. Non…

Elle entendit ses pas derrière elle… Il s'approcha jusqu'à passer ses bras autour de ses hanches, et l'embrassa.

« Bonne fête. »

Elle sourit. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait suivre et murmura :

« Ron et Ginny dorment déjà… »

Elle accompagna cette constatation d'un sourire espiègle.

« Quoi… ici ?

\- Oui, ici. »


End file.
